To Connect a Family
by Rida-chou Leyde
Summary: "Even... if my strength... disappears.. I'll never.. give up.. because my Guardians... are always there with me..." The comforting silence befell them again. "They need you, No-Good Tsuna, or are you too dumb to understand?" "E-eh!" No pairing. I tried to emulate their characters as best as I can. xD ONE SHOT Please leave a review! Family/Frienemy-ship


Based on OP of Reborn! Drawing Days, ending Of Reborn! Sakura Addiction and whatever OST I was listening to while writing. :D Hope you like it, and please, I beg you, please leave a review!

I dedicate this to Silenzioso, Lunahras, U.s.a.g.i.n.e.k.o.-c.h.a.n and Neko and Niky, for replying to my replies. xD

* * *

The lines of worry between his eyes creased further. "Are you guys alright?!" "Juudaime! F-fine..." "Tch." "Kufufufu, couldn't be better, Tsunayoshi-kun." "Safe!" "EXTREMELY!" "Boss.." "Lambo-san wants candy!" He heaved a sigh of relief and released himself from Hyper Dying Will Mode.

And fell down. A throbbing headache gnawing inside of his head, Tsuna could only lie down, crumpled. His friends were instantly by his side, but the Vongola boss shook his head, assuring them he was alright.

Just then, his Hyper Intuition twitched. Tsuna looked at everyone, from the forever aloof Hibari to the forever annoying Lambo. He smiled fondly, remembering the memories they shared, future or past.

His Intuition twitched again. Sensing something wrong, he heaved himself off Gokudera's shoulders and stood up wobbly. "Who's there? I know you are there, don't bother hiding!"

A snicker was heard. "My, my.. Didn't realise the Intuition's that strong." A slowly materialising figure appeared from the forest. The Guardians squinted and made out the accursed figure of Daemon Spade, the spirit of who they were fighting with earlier.

Hibari growled. "Not dead yet, herbivore." "Nufufufu, why would I die when I have to do something more important? Anyways, I AM a spirit. I'm dead!" Something in his tone made Tsuna look sharply at the First Guardian of the Mist.

"What are you planning?" "Oh, no. Can't really tell you now. It won't be a surprise then~! Oh! Did you notice the sakura around us? So pretty~!"

Sure enough, when the Guardians looked around, the sakura around them were slowly fluttering down, dancing in the wind.  
The sight of the fragile flowers, ephemeral, flying around, covering the place with a layer of sakura petals. Yet, soon, all of it will be crushed underfoot.

The pretty, calming view had even the coldest hearted person in the group of Guardians to smile, a small, genuine smile. Tsuna was staring at the petal he caught like it was a trophy.

"Isn't the sakura... just like our lives? Fleeting? Fragile? Yet so pretty... I wish-" "What you wish won't come true, Vongola, for your Guardians are to die soon." Daemon cackled and disappeared.

"... What was he saying?" As they were looking at each other in surprise, Tsuna's Hyper Intuition acted up. Without thinking, not hesitating, he immediately stood up and ran towards nothing. Shocked, the Guardians couldn't do anything but stare.

And that was when a spear appeared and pierced through Tsuna's chest. Disbelief engulfed the Guardians as they stared speechlessly, seeing the boy fall as though in slow motion.

The silence was a broken by a soft, evil chuckle. "My, my... My only attack wasted on the wannabe Neo-Vongola Primo... I was intending to kill the Guardians with that and see the despair on that naïve idiot... Oh well. 'Til next time, Tenth Generation Vongola. Oh wait, the boss died right? Nufufufu..."

The sound of retching alerted the Guardians from their shocked daze. In the blink of an eye they were beside their beloved, kind boss, the No-Good Tsuna of the Vongola Famiglia. Blood dripped from the tip of the spear, protruding from his back. His eyes were slowly dimming, his hands were falling.

Looking at him, Chrome cringed and burst into tears. Gokudera could only repeat apologies heart-brokenly, Yamamoto serious for once. Lambo ran away, wailing. Hibari stood stiffly, eyes narrowed, loaded with killing intent. Ryohei had already brought his Box Weapon, Garyuu, out and began to heal Tsuna. Mukuro had created a real illusion of an ambulance, silenced.

With the help of Garyuu, Tsuna was loaded into the illusion. The Guardians tumbled into the seats around the Vongola Boss. Hibari sat in driver's seat, clenching his hands around the wheel. Once everyone, including Lambo, was inside, he immediately accelerated towards a hospital nearby, a secret Vongola rehab.

On the way, Garyuu kept on supplying sun flames. Tsuna was pale, white as a sheet. Gokudera, remembering his job as the right-hand man of the Neo-Vongola Primo, alerted the Ninth to this calamity.

Chrome and Lambo were hugging each other, sobbing softly, horrified by Tsuna's state. Yamamoto, Ryohei and Mukuro made calls to CEDEF, the Cavallone, Varia and all those related to Tsuna. They jumped when a weak voice spoke.

"... A-Are y-you guys... al-alright? Daemon d-didn't... attack.. anymore, r-right?"

"Juudaime! P-Please, worry about yourself!" "Tch, herbivore. Shut up and rest." "Tsuna, we're perfectly fine." "Kufufufu, Tsunayoshi-kun did save us after all." "Boss... I'm sorry..." "Tsuna.. Do you want a candy?" "SAWADA, REST TO THE EXTREME!"

Tsuna managed a pathetic chuckle that changed into bloodied coughs. Chrome cleaned the splatters from his face, crying openly now. The sight of the one person that changed the Vongola Famiglia from a cold, heartless organization to a strong protector of the less, lying so weak, helpless, sent shivers up the Guardians' spines.

No-Good Tsuna was the main reason they all became Guardians anyway.

Mukuro knew he would never be accepted in the cruel world without Tsuna's open heart. Gokudera remembered the time where everyone despised him and Tsuna took the darkness away by saving his life. Yamamoto reminisced Tsuna's honest words on the roof, firm but true, unconciously removing the doubt from from his heart.

Ryohei wouldn't ever forget the extreme way Tsuna was determined to save lives, friend or foe. Hibari had changed from being the strongest delinquent to the strongest Guardian because Tsuna worried about his and other people's welfare. Chrome always admired Tsuna for his abundance of kindness and love, taking her in as family. Lambo had thought of Tsuna as a loving, mother-hen brother, a worrywart but will always be there to support him.

They knew other people thought of their boss, their No-Good Tsuna, the same way. Tsuna was, from the start, too good for mafia. But his naïvety reformed the great Vongola, infamous for its dark past. The future of the organization, which had started out as a vigilante group after all, now is bright with Tsuna leading.

But here's the Neo-Vongola Primo, lying on a stretcher, a spear in his chest, covered in blood, smiling fondly at the silent group. Betrayed by their ancestor. It broke the Guardians' hearts.

"W-why... Is... everyone looking... so.. sad?" The unexpected question made the small, desolate group even more depressed. Can't the idiot see?! They worry about his LIFE, and he worries about them being SAD?!

Gokudera clenched his fists in exasperation. "Juudaime. Please rest. We'll be arriving at the hospital soon." "B-but... Why are.. you guys... so.. sad? Is there... anything.. I could do?" "Sawada. The only thing you can do now is to lie down and let Garyuu patch you up to the extreme." "Shut up herbivore." "Tsunayoshi-kun, really? Kufufufu..."

"Boss..." "Ch-Chrome?" "I think.. We're all sad.. Because... You're hurt... And dying... A-and.. and.. and... we... don't... want you to leave us..." She lowered her head in embarrassment.

A soft snort from Tsuna made her look up again. "Do... I look... like I'm gonna leave... You crazy guys alone? You.. are my.. Guardians after a-all... My... insanely destructive family..." Fresh tears sprung from Chrome's eyes, while Lambo continued crying.

"Even.. if my eyes go blind... or my hands... lose their strength... I'll always go on... Because... I know... that.. my Guardians are there... to protect and support me..." Tsuna's voice dwindled to a sigh, and he lost all conciousness.

"HIBARI! DRIVE EXTREMELY FASTER!" "Tch! I know, herbivore!" "Juudaime! Get a grip!" "Tsuna, hang on! We'll be there soon!" "Boss!" "Tsunayoshi-kun..." "Tsuna, have a candy?!"

Less than half a minute later, the building of the hospital appeared. There were rows of black Mafia limousines parked outside, but at the moment, nobody cared. As long as Tsuna will be safe, who gives a damn about Mafia?

Hibari drove like a maniac and reached Emergency in a matter of seconds. Gokudera, Yamamoto and Mukuro hurriedly but carefully lifted the stretcher and sent him into an ready operation theatre, prepared by the best of the Vongola medic team.

After the doors of the theatre shut, preventing any of the Guardians from entering, they slumped in the corridors facing the room where Tsuna will be battling for his life.

Chrome prayed, clasping her hands together, while Lambo stared off into the distance. Mukuro and Hibari stood, though apart, each mulling over something. Yamamoto leaned against the wall, exhausted from stress. Gokudera couldn't stop repeating apologies to no one in particular. Ryohei dozed off, trying to replenish his flames.

But one thing was common. They wanted Tsuna to be safe and whole, and return being the kind, loving boss they knew.

Minutes passed in silence. As they were doing nothing, a flicker of a Dying Will Flame in the middle of the corridor caught their eyes. It expanded, and voíla! There was the spirit of Vongola I, Primo, Giotto, Ieyasu, whatever name you call him.

On his face was a woeful, melancholic expression. "Please forgive me for my sudden intrusion. I am here to undo what the First Mist Guardian, Daemon Spade, did. If I had the power, I would gladly seal him in his ring forever, but as it is, as a spirit, I can only force him to release the real illusion of the spear and help to heal the Neo-Primo, though incredibly reluctant."

The Guardians was relieved to hear that the hateful spear was gone, but bubbling pits of anger prevented every single one of them from not hating Daemon Spade, condemning him to the pits of the darkest Hell. Primo understood and gave a small smile.

"Neo-Primo healing would be impossible without Dying Will Flames, so I am here to request your help. By constantly lighting your flames through the ring, its power would be channeled to the spirits of the First Generation Guardians. The accumulated flames will then be sent to me, who will act as a mediator and supply Sky Flames to Neo-Primo. Are you, as the boy's Guardians, willing to do it?

The only answer he received was the simultaneous flaring of flames from each ring. Giotto could only smile, Neo-Primo Guardians really do love their boss. He sighed as quietly as he could, and said,"Your determined resolution to save Sawada Tsunayoshi has been accepted. From now, keep supplying flames until the surgery is complete." Giotto then disappeared in a burst of flames.

The silence that befell them afterwards were strangely comforting, as though the heat of their flames were warming them up. It wasn't awkward, even though the assembled Guardians would have never been this quiet together if this didn't happen.

The odd comfort they took in each other's company reminded them of home, their other comrades and the pleasant feeling of being loved. The sight of the flames burning steadily reminded them of Tsuna's kind passion and tolerance.

As they were relaxing in the silence, the sound of footsteps in the corridor surprised them. "Who is it?" Gokudera's question rang through the corridor, rebounding from the walls. Nobody answered.

Reborn appeared in the hallway, a tense frown on his face. Without a word to the Guardians, he took a seat beside Chrome. His presence made the Guardians even more determined to save Tsuna, for his tutor would definitely kill them and send them to weeks of Death Mountain if they failed.

The thought of failing to keep the flames lighted and ultimately murdering Tsuna sent shivers through the Guardians. Again, the bizarre, comforting silence befell them.

Hours passed. The Guardians grew anxious and fidgety, for there were no news about Tsuna. Hibari kept glancing murderously at the theatre, obviously challenging the doctors to flunk the surgery. Mukuro cackled occasionally, plainly coming up with horrific illusions to torture failed medics.

Chrome and Lambo were hugging each other in a fit of worry. Gokudera was restlessly fiddling with his boxes. Yamamoto sat patiently, polishing his sword. Ryohei kept running through the corridor, whispering, "EXTREME! Sawada, fight!" all the time.  
Reborn was being Reborn, and was sleeping.

Suddenly, the theatre door slammed open and a bed rolled past them at top speed. The doctor came out, strolling. The mask covering his face prevented them from seeing who he is. The Guardians sprang up, all eager to know Tsuna's condition.

"Oi, doctor! How is Juudaime!?" "Ah, the Tenth will be fine~! The Dying Will Flames you Guardians had provided created natural healers for his body. He just needs a good rest and he'll be out in a month~!" and added, "I need a girl!" under his breath.

"Uh... Dr. Shamal? Is that you?" "Well, duh. Who else would it be?" "Uh... okay... But where's he going?!" "Off to the ICU, for a few hours at least, then he'll be transferred to a normal," here Shamal gave a slight cough and smirked. "Suite ward. You guys are still not allowed to see him until he's safely inside the suite. I recommend you to have good, relaxing rest in one of the guest rooms or go and meet up with the Famiglia."

The Guardians sighed in relief, and were secretly planning to wait outside the ICU when Shamal gave another cough and said, "No loitering outside the ICU either. The doctors'll get a heart attack with your eyes boring into them every second."

Gokudera and Yamamoto flinched and looked away in shame. Mukuro smirked, while Chrome and Lambo were smiling in joy, now that Tsuna's more or less safe. Hibari was fondling Hibird, a slight smile playing on his lips. Ryohei kept punching the air with yells of "EXTREME!"

Reborn kept quiet, but he was no longer frowning. In fact, something like pride and -was that affection?!- flashed across his face. He's obviously proud his student managed to come out alive.

Heeding Shamal's impatient gesture, the whole lot of them shuffled out. Hibari, after giving several dark threats, retreated to the nearest guest room. Mukuro and Chrome went for a snack at the hospital's cafeteria. Lambo, regaining his care-freeness, went to play at the children's rooms. Gokudera, Yamamoto and Ryohei went out, mentally bracing themselves for Haru, Kyoko and the rest of the Mafia. Reborn decided to follow them.

Sure enough. Once they stepped through the sliding doors of the hospital's entrance, Haru, Kyoko, Fuuta and I-Pin were upon them. "How?! Tsuna-san!" "How is Tsuna-kun?!" "Tsuna-nii..." "Tsuna is hurt! I-Pin made fried rice!" Gokudera sighed in defeat, Yamamoto laughed, Ryohei just punched the air and Reborn smirked.

"There, there. Tsuna's fine~! Relax now. He's gonna be safe!" Judging from how the small, desperately worried group relaxed, Yamamoto's smile and cheerful words had calmed them down, somehow. The ever-jealous right hand man snorted derisively while Ryohei just yelled, "SAWADA IS FINE TO THE EXTREME!"

Reassured, the group filed away to one of the Mafia cars. Hmm. Must be Dino's.

A large group of men could be seen lounging around the cars. With the Bucking Bronco Dino right in the middle. "How's Tsuna?" asked the blonde man worriedly.

"He's gonna be fine. Juudaime, after all, is the best!" The proud smirk playing on Gokudera's lips and the sparkle in his eyes were enough to make Dino sweat and smile contently, knowing that his cute little brother is assuredly safe.

Soon, random members of the Mafia came up to the Guardian trio and Reborn, asking about the Tenth. Varia, Byakuran, the Arcobaleno, the Ninth and more Vongola members, Iemitsu and CEDEF, heck, even Uncle Kawahira a.k.a Checkerface came (though he appeared for a minute, asked how Tsuna was, received a surprised answer, smile and disappeared).

As the trio were talking, the Irie&Spanner&Giannini-developed Vongola headphones crackled. "Uh..?" It was Chrome's voice. "What is it, Chrome?" "Dr. Shamal's here, and he said Boss is already in his suite ward, and we're allowed up."

"TO THE EXTREME!" "Oh, and he said not to bring other visitors just yet. Uh... Guardian and Boss quality time, was it?" "We understand. Be right there."

Ignoring Iemitsu, who was spluttering indignantly, the trio and Reborn turned their heels and raced up the stairs to the top-most floor, where they knew the suites were located. Why stairs, you ask? To release their stress. Boys.

When they arrived (hardly panting, mind), Hibari, Mukuro, Chrome and Lambo were already waiting for them outside. The Cloud Guardian cast a dark glance, while the male Mist chuckled. The Lightning Guardian sniffed and hugged the female Mist tightly.

Without further ado, Hibari eased the door open, gently for once. One by one, they walked in, holding their breath.

Until they saw Tsuna.

Their Boss were lying in bed, chest covered with bandages, connected to machines with so many wires and tubes. He seemed to be sleeping peacefully, so the Guardians kept silent.  
For the third time that day, the comfortable silence enveloped the room. It was warmer somehow, and more soothing. Reborn smiled, sure that the bond between the Famiglia members is strong.

The silence was then broken minutes later when Tsuna cracked an eye open and laughed heartily. Astonished, the Guardians watched him incredulously, the pressure of their stares making him calm down.

Wiping tears from his eyes, Tsuna snorted. "It's literally the first time I see you guys together without fighting, biting someone to the death, destroying stuff, wailing, or even bickering. It's a wonderful present, alright." The Guardians (well, some of them) had the decency to look ashamed, while the rest grinned or glared.

"Thank goodness you're safe, Boss!" "Tsuna, have a candy to heal faster!" "Stupid cow, like that would help." "There, there, Gokudera. He means good!" "Kufufufu, Tsunayoshi-kun. Please don't hurt your body more, or not my vessel would be gone for good." "Your laugh pisses me off. Would you so kindly die?" "BE EXTREME AND FIGHT!"

Reborn leaped from Yamamoto's shoulder to Tsuna's, leaned in and whispered. "You really spoke too soon." Tsuna sighed and shook his head in utter defeat. "And there you go again. In a hospital." His sad tone caught everyone's attention.

"Seriously guys. If you want to fight, go outside. Leave." The firm tone cowed even Hibari, surprising Reborn. Tsuna suddenly brightened up. "OH! But the fighting means you guys are-! Ah! Now I understand! Thanks, Primo and the First Generation!"

"Tsuna, what do you mean?" "The fighting and constant bickering means we're close! It symbolizes a deeper bond than close friends, mind, where we would fight each other like this, but will help each other without a thought. Family!"

To that, Gokudera and Lambo looked at each other. Hibari glared at Ryohei and Mukuro. And they gagged. "E-eh?!" Yamamoto shrugged, all laughs. Chrome smiled amusedly.

It ended with them being enveloped with the silence yet again. Tsuna asked for Chrome's assistance in fluffing up his pillow, and then fell back on it in obvious discomfort.

After a long pause, Tsuna spoke again. "I wonder what would happen if I really did die this time." Receiving shocked stares, he shrugged. "I mean, who'd be the Neo-Vongola Primo?"

"But, Juudaime-!" "EXTREMELY NOT THE MAIN PROBLEM!" "Boss?!" "Kufufufu... What the hell are you talking about?!" "I'll bite you to death for that, herbivore." "There, there. Tsuna, seriously?" "Tsuna..."

"Why isn't that a problem?" Tsuna looked positively confused. Gokudera facepalmed, Yamamoto smiled, Mukuro chuckled, Ryohei shook his head vigorously, Hibari narrowed his eyes, Lambo sniffed and Chrome laughed quietly.

"Because they don't want you to die, No-Good Tsuna. You are the boss, the Neo-Vongola Primo, so they need you. Your brain really is that slow, huh? I guess it's more training after you're out then." The Spartan tutor smirked evilly while saying that. "E-EEEH?! And, w-what did you say?" "You're not just slow, but deaf as well. Oh well. They need you. Clear? Or are you just plain dumb?"

"Uh... No... But... I'm a weakling! Why would they need me? They're way stronger than me!

"Kufufufu, Tsunayoshi-kun. I beg to differ. You were the one to defeat Bermuda, Jager, Byakuran, Xanxus, the Moscas and myself. Just who are you kidding?" Mukuro stated in amusement, raising his eyebrows. Tsuna stuttered, trying futilely to deny it.

"B-but... I... wouldn't have succeeded without your guys help!"  
"So?" "Uh..."

"Who cares if you're weak in academics or sports, Tsuna." "SAWADA IS ALWAYS EXTREME!" "Tch. I would have bitten you to death if you weren't a Nami-chuu student." "Juudaime, you're always the best!" "Tsuna.. Thanks for the lots of candy." "Boss..."

"I... Thank you... Really... I always thought that I was a thorn in your sides... A weakling without friends... Always found as a bully victim... But now... I'm content. My friends are my family. To give up would mean giving you guys up, huh? There's no way I'd trade my Guardians for anything. Never."

The smiles he received were more than enough to assure himself.

"But really, I'm too tired to do anything now. I think... I'll... just go to sleep..." Tsuna's eyes drifted shut, and a satisfied smile adorned his sleeping face.

The Guardians relaxed. The same thought was running in their minds. Reborn smirked meaningfully.

"We'll always be there for you, Tsuna."

The soothing silence then wrapped around them again.

* * *

**Omake :**

Dr. Shamal gave the green lights for visitors to come up to Tsuna's suite. First up was Dino, Haru, Kyoko, I-Pin, Bianchi and Fuuta.

They couldn't help staring once they were inside though.

The sight of the usually violent group of Guardians calmly sleeping around Tsuna was amazing. Reborn slept on Tsuna's shoulder, while Chrome and Lambo lay their heads on the bed.

Gokudera, Yamamoto and Ryohei were sprawled on the couches. Mukuro was slouching in another sofa, separated by the coffee table. Hibari was snoozing on the windowsill, cuddling Hibird in one arm.

Dino took the opportunity to snap several pictures, while the group of girls and kids cooed at the family-like atmosphere. Not wanting to disturb the rare peace, they left, not forgetting to stick up a sign at the door. It said, "SLEEPING. DO NOT DISTURB UNLESS YOU DESPERATELY WANT TO DIE."

In glee Dino forwarded the pictures to whoever knew Tsuna or the Guardians. He knew, by doing this, he would be bitten to death or mind-tortured by some malicious Guardians. But who could resist the love of a family?

* * *

I followed the manga storyline. ^_^'

Thank you for reading, and please, do leave a review! (I'll surely reply, but probably not on time. ;-;)


End file.
